<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal Earth: What's Past is Prologued by KarryBeta, KarryMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756747">Betrayal Earth: What's Past is Prologued</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta'>KarryBeta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster'>KarryMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Betrayal Earth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Millma Verse, Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When visitors from the multiverse show up they help Barry confront the betrayers to protect Central from a dangerous threat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Betrayal Earth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrayal Earth: What's Past is Prologued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey sorry this took so long. This is actually also posted as a chapter of hitchhikers. I changed the beginning slightly and switched point of view to post it here as well so people following this series would see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry was sitting on a chair in his officer and Kara was sitting on his desk. "Come on, you should do it," Kara was saying. Kara had been suggesting for a while now he should make a Kryptonian civilization game.</p><p>"Kara," Barry said with a smirk "since when do you care about the games my company makes?" Kara didn’t normally make suggestion or comments. She did buy some games, but Barry thought that was more for her cousin and little brother. This was the one game she seemed to be insisting on.</p><p>"I know business," Kara said, crossing her legs as she sat. "And this game idea will be popular – and good press."</p><p>"I don't know," Barry's voice said unsure. A civilization game was unlike all their other games which could be bad or good.</p><p>"Come on, I like it and it's unfair you own the rights to my family symbol and Kryptonian culture," Kara said.</p><p>"Oh, taking out the big guns for this," Barry said, laughing.</p><p>"Oh no, that is not the big guns," Kara stated. "The big guns are that I am your girlfriend and I want it. Do we really need to go there?"</p><p>"Fine. Bensen; put a Kryptonian civilization game on the list of games to be made," Barry called out.</p><p>"Of course," a male, computerized, voice was heard.</p><p>Kara seemed happy at her victory.</p><p>"Okay, but you made some good points. BA Games needs some diversity and civilization games are popular with females; something we lack," Barry said as Kara stood up and went to kiss Barry.</p><p>"Although I will say it's a bit annoying you made an A.I. for your videogame system. If you gave the code to Luthor Corp we could expand it…" Kara started.</p><p>"You won the videogame one. Wait on this one," Barry said coyly.</p><p>“Oh, fine,” Kara said pouting and Barry knew he would eventually give in. Benson was one of the most advance A.Is on the market but was program solely to interface with the videogame systems.</p><p> </p><p>There was noise in the hallways making the two look at each other. “What is that?” Barry asked getting up and opening the door.  "What's going on…?” Barry had to pause at who he saw. Cisco was standing there with someone who looked a lot like Kara only with brown hair and Mon-El. "Cisco...?" Barry voiced not believing he was seeing this man here in his office. Last time he saw him almost a year ago the two had fought. "And…"</p><p>"Who are you?" Kara said, looking at Kayla.</p><p>"Okay, I think everyone needs to calm down here," the Kara lookalike said holding out a hand. "I'm Kayla Lane, or Kaylar Zor-El. I'm from… well, I don't count my original Earth home anymore; this Cisco or Vibe Junior as he's sometimes called is from Mutant Earth, as well as this Mon-El," Kayla explained, the faces making them realize the group did not know anything about the multiverse. "Okay... We're doppelgangers of the people you know from…"</p><p>"You know, I think they are talking about the multiverse," a voice said and Barry turned to see his little half sister Amelia, who was nicknamed Mally, standing besides Killer Frost. "You know, many different parallel realities existing separate from each other where life is different but similar."</p><p>"Mally?" Barry said, shocked. "Since when did you get into science?"</p><p>"I didn't," Mally said. "I used to watch Sliders."</p><p>"Exactly," Cisco said, chuckling at the Sliders reference as he took a deep breath. "So whatever problem you have with this Earth's Cisco, I'm not him. My Barry and me are good, I promise." Barry tilted his head unsure. "And I got to say… you're blonde." Barry raised an eyebrow. "Are you dyed blonde or…"</p><p>"I'm a natural blonde," Barry said, crossing his arms offended by the statement.</p><p>"All the earths I know Barry looks like this," Cisco took out his cellphone and produced a picture. It was of Kara and a Barry with brown hair and he had a little boy with him. "See? Barry. Brown hair. And that's Griffin; my Kara and Barry's son." Kara and Barry looked at each other, both blushing at the unsaid suggestion. "First time I have ever seen you blonde."</p><p>"I'm brunette, and a lot of my alternates are blonde so…" Kayla pointed out, Barry being blonde not freaking her.</p><p>"Why don't you come in and explain a bit more?" Barry said, still seeming suspicious but calming down. "Killer Frost, can we get Caitlin back?"</p><p>"Not until I know for sure he's not the ass we know!" Killer Frost said giving the Cisco a look and the Cisco seemed nervious.</p><p>"Okay… so, the multiverse?" Kara said as she leaned on the desk again, crossing her arms. Barry took a seat in the room while Mally took the seat next to him. Killer Frost made sure to stand close to Cisco. Glaring. "Why would you leave your Earth and come here?"</p><p>"Some of our best friends are our multiverse doppelgangers," Cisco pointed out. "See, we started this system… well Prime Earth did anyway. It's a way of connecting different worlds and building a friendship between them. These days it's no different than calling or Skyping friends' downtown – and Karry Universe, they're a popular one, created a way of popping to different worlds on our system without needing a Vibe."</p><p>"Basically, with so many worlds already friends with each other," Kayla added, realizing Cisco was going on his own rant and wanting to streamline it, "and with an unlimited possibility of parallel Earths, like Sliders," she nodded to Mally at this, "we decided to start visiting other worlds; see if they're friendly or not and what their hero situation is like."</p><p>"Sounds legit to me," Barry said, nodding between the two.</p><p>"Me too," Killer Frost said, a little reluctantly. "Guess I don't get to ice a jerk today."</p><p>"Frost…" Barry said, warningly.</p><p>"I'll get Caitlin," Frost chuckled, her hair turning back to brown, her lips going back to normal color and she turning to normal.</p><p>Caitlin gave them a look but nodded – she had heard the entire thing after all.</p><p>"Okay what's the deal here?" Cisco asked. "I mean, with Killer Frost and my alternate…?"</p><p>"It's a split-personally thing," Caitlin answered. "When I was young my dad gave me a treatment to make sure I didn't get an inherited illness. That created Killer Frost, but I didn't know about it until last year – the last time we had a confrontation with the betrayers over in Central."</p><p>"Betrayers?" Mon asked, noting the name.</p><p>"Cisco, Iris, and Wally, they decided to blame me for what happened to Eddie and Ronnie," Barry said, not meeting the hitchhiker's eyes at this. Mally put her hand on Barry's arm, and Kara reached over and took his other hand. "Iris was down a fiancée and Cisco a husband…." This Cisco coughed at that, as Kayla and Mon chuckled. "I was fighting Zoom; I couldn't stop the Reverse Flash and him. Wally was the one battling the Reverse Flash… well, it never got any better. It's been two years and we're still not good. But I moved on, started BA Games from selling STAR to Luthor Corp., and met Kara by selling it to her family."</p><p>"You're a Luthor?" Kayla asked, and Kara nodded.</p><p>"Lex took in me and Zac," Kara explained, and noticed the confused look. "My little brother."</p><p>"You and dad also found out about me," Mally added, and Barry had to smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Cisco asked, familiar with everyone but Mally.</p><p>"Amelia Grant, Barry's half-sister," Mally said, causing Cisco's mouth to open. "But everyone calls me Mally."</p><p>"How does Barry's little sister always get the name Amelia?" Cisco mumbled, more to himself.</p><p>"Prime prefers to be called Ivy," Kayla pointed out to Cisco, having spent a good deal of time with that alternate.</p><p>"What are you doing here anyway, Mal?" Barry asked his sister.</p><p>"Mom and dad's wedding is coming up," Mally pointed out. Henry and Cat Grant had started right where they left off and had been quick in deciding to marry. Barry was happy for his father. "I want to do something special for them." Mally continued. "<em>We</em> should do something special for them."</p><p>"We'll figure it out later," Barry said, agreeing with his sister.</p><p>"Well, before you figure that out, this needs your signature," Caitlin said, handing the envelope she had been holding to Barry and putting it down on his desk. "Also, sales reports. New game ideas – Mr. Schott has an interesting idea."</p><p>"Winn? Nice, glad I hired him," Barry said.</p><p>"Excellent," Kara said, and Barry had to smile. "Winn's been working for CatCo but had applied for Luthor Corp." Kara explained, probably from the confused look from Caitlin.</p><p>"Kara had been the one to direct him to STAR Gaming, knowing he would be happier here and I would gain a great employee." Barry added, "and why are you three so interested in the calendar?" He had noticed Kayla, Cisco and Mon looking at the calendar.</p><p>"You're three years behind," Cisco said simply. "Most of the multiverse is in 2019 – some are ahead or behind and you're behind. It's always cool to see time differences like this."</p><p>"Interesting," Barry said; a look on his face.</p><p>"By the way, Cicada struck again," Caitlin said, seeming to change the topic.</p><p>The group collectivity groaned – besides Kayla, Mon, and Cisco, who had no idea who Cicada was. "Three meta humans last night. Only one of them had a criminal background."</p><p>"He's moving off criminals," Barry muttered, "and to everyday meta humans."</p><p>"What about Team… what are they calling themselves now?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Still trying to use Flash even though everyone still calls Wally the Kid Flash," Caitlin said. "But they are not cutting it."</p><p>"No surprise there," Mally said. "Cicada's their fault to begin with. They activated another Dark Matter explosion. They are the reason the STAR Labs' satellite exploded."</p><p>"After they hacked into it!" Kara complained with a frown. "Wish I had the proof. They would be in so much trouble…"</p><p>"Barry, I think it's time for you to go there," Mally said, looking to her brother. "I know every time you go to Central you end up fighting with them, but that's your city too – you protected it, and you protected it well – better than Wally. You stopped Zoom and look at what you have done since you have been here. It's time for the Flash to return to Central City."</p><p>"Mally has a point," Kara added, Barry looking to her now, biting his lip.</p><p>"As much as I hate them, I have to agree," Caitlin spoke up now. "If they're using the name Team Flash, you need to make sure they don't sully that name. Keep faith the Flash."</p><p>Barry sighed and stood up, but paused, looking at his sister now before walking over and bringing her into a hug.</p><p>"I know, you're right. You're all right." Barry looked between Kara and Caitlin at this. "Central City is my responsibility. They need the Flash now – the real Flash. No serial killer will get away with hunting down meta humans in my city." Barry ran fast and returned a moment later with an outfit on – the speedster outfit was different than most Flashes Kayla, Cisco and Mon knew; it being a dark blue and red mix. There was a lightning bolt on the front with no circular background, and he also wore a red mask instead of a cowl.</p><p>"Hey, you're not alone," Kara said, taking off her shirt to reveal her Supergirl outfit; the same as most Kara's, being a red skirt, blue shirt, and the house of El symbol. "Remember, we're a team now. Besides, someone who can take away meta powers… you need a team who aren't all meta."</p><p>"I'll join," Frost was instantly back instead of Caitlin.</p><p>"I'm in," Mon said, not knowing who Cicada was, but wanting to help. Causing the others to pause. "What? We help other worlds all the time."</p><p>"He's right," Kayla pointed out. "In fact…" she twisted the ring on her finger, turning the familiar 'S' symbol and a costume shot out of it, covering her – a multicolored fading outfit, starting with dark blue boots and pants, leading up to a light blue shirt and ending with a white collar. Her cape was similar, not being Kal's baby blanket either, at least not anymore, with the similar blue-to-white color scheme. The ring also allowed a transformation in her hair – providing her with a white bow to tie her dark hair back in. Kara looked impressed.</p><p>"And I've got your back," Cisco spoke up, the group from this world gave him a look. "I always have my Barry's back. I swear."</p><p>"Until he gives us a reason not to trust him, I say we do," Barry said with a nod, obviously liking having a Cisco on his team again.</p><p>"Now, where is this Cicada?" Mon asked.</p><p>There was a pause for a moment as obviously no one really knew.</p><p>"We'll have to go to our only ally in Central," Barry decided, with a nod. "Come on…." He took Caitlin and ran out, Kara following.</p><p>"Only ally?" Cisco asked, but only he, Kayla, Mon and Mally were left.</p><p>"Just go," Mally giggled as Mon grabbed Cisco and the three hitchhikers left, leaving only Mally in the office.</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>Joe West was walking out of the precinct when he was grabbed by a speedster and brought to a top of the building; it took him a minute to take in who was around him.</p><p>"Oh, Barry," Joe said with a smile. "It's been a while. I bought the new BA Games portable system. I keep in my desk though, so Iris and Wally won't discover I have it." Joe couldn't lose his kids, but he also could not completely betray Barry, so he met with Barry in secret, Barry appreciating his unique position and accepting it for what it was. "Wait, Cisco…?" Joe pointed at the man who had landed with Mon on the roof, shocked.</p><p>"He's not who you think he is," Barry said, taking off his mask with a smile. "Cisco, Kayla, and this is…?"</p><p>"Valor," Mon supplied quickly.</p><p>"And Valor," Barry nodded, "are from another Earth. Parallel realities existing side by side."</p><p>"Okay," Joe said, deciding not to question it, having learned a long time ago to just go with the weirdness that came with having superheroes for kids. "What are you all doing here?"</p><p>"Cicada," it was Killer Frost who answered.</p><p>"Wally and his team had their chance," Barry said. "We're stopping him now."</p><p>Joe let out a breath and then smiled. "Thank god!" He surprised the group at that. "I have been telling them they should ask you to for ages! They're just too stubborn and hearing 'Barry ruins everything' and well, you heard it all before. Cicada broke Wally's back a couple of weeks ago…. it healed and he's up and running – they have a doctor in that Harley guy – but they can't defeat Cicada."</p><p>"What do you know?" Kara asked. "About Cicada?"</p><p>"He's name is Orlin Dwyer. He was hit by part of the STAR Co. satellite when it exploded. The dagger he uses – it's meta tech," Joe explained. "Part of the satellite."</p><p>"I've heard of this," Kara said, with a nod. "The explosion not only affected humans, but technology."</p><p>"That's new," Cisco whispered to Kayla, who gave a nod. They were just witnesses to events right now.</p><p>"Well, this piece of meta tech is connected only to him somehow," Joe said. "It takes away meta human powers and he can direct it, recall it when it's out of his hands. He's using it to kill all meta humans because his niece, who he was raising, died the same night the satellite came down. He blames meta humans."</p><p>"Your Team Kid Flash figured all this out?" Mon said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh no, that was me and my meta human taskforce. Well, Ralph put together who Cicada was. Patty and I figured out why he's doing what he's doing," Joe said.</p><p>"Ralph?" Barry said. "Ralph Dibney? I thought he was injured in the Accelerator explosion."</p><p>"He's back at work," Joe explained.</p><p>"Good for him. Good cop," Barry nodded. "Any idea where Cicada is?"</p><p>Joe shook his head, but his phone went off.</p><p>"Oh, well what do you know, it seems Wally and our Cisco found him. They are fighting him now," Joe showed Barry his cell, which had an alert from his meta human taskforce with updating information on Kid Flash fighting Cicada, and the location.</p><p>"Thank you, Joe," Barry said, taking Caitlin again as he and Kara left.</p><p>"Look after him," Joe stated to the hitchhikers, who paused at this.</p><p>"How do you trust us so easily?" Cisco couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"Because you came," Joe stated simply, smirking as Mon took Cisco and flew off, with Kayla behind.</p><p>"Be careful." Joe whispered as he went to find a way off the roof.</p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>When Barry, Killer Frost, Kara, Mon, Cisco, and Kayla, arrived at the area where Cicada was fighting Wally and this Earth's Cisco, the group separated the two from Cicada by landing between them.</p><p>"You saved me a trip to National!" Cicada said in an altered voice, throwing his dagger down almost instantly, the light hit the group.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked, however.</p><p>"I can't run," Barry moaned, ignoring Kid Flash.</p><p>"My powers are gone!" Mutant Cisco added, as the dagger went back into Cicada's hand, which he threw at Barry – but it was blocked by ice.</p><p>"I'm fine," Killer Frost said aloud.</p><p>"Same here," Kara said, lighting up her eyes.</p><p>"Me too," Mon jumped forward, punching Cicada, surprising the villain.</p><p>"All non-meta powers are a-go," Kayla said, letting out a freeze breath as the dagger returned to a surprised Cicada.</p><p>"We got this! You take care of them," Mon called to Barry as the distraction seemed to unstick the metas from their spot.</p><p>Barry gave a nod, knowing to let this group take care of Cicada as they moved Cicada away from the meta heroes. He turned to Wally and his Earth's Cisco, Mutant Cisco turning as well.</p><p>"Who are you?" This Cisco asked; he was in an unusual outfit Mutant Cisco had never seen any alternate wear. It was a mostly black outfit, with lightning bolts going from the shoulders down to his waist, with a belt-like bolt going around his lower abdomens. He didn't wear goggles either, although supported a cowl, which also had lightning bolts on. It looked uncomfortable with Cisco's usual long hair underneath. All this made Mutant Cisco know that this alternative had different powers than Vibing.</p><p>"I am you," Mutant Cisco responded, "from another earth."</p><p>"And you're with him?!" This Earth's Cisco said, sounded disgusted. "Because of him, our husband died!"</p><p>"I'm not gay," Mutant Cisco said. "Not that I hold it against you. Anyway, even if I was, never would I betray my Barry – from my understanding, Barry was fighting Zoom and you left him."</p><p>"The Reverse Flash was his responsibility! His mother's murderer. He didn't want to save them. He let the people we love die," this Earth's Cisco spat.</p><p>"On my Earth Barry did take on the Reverse Flash, and guess what? Eddie still killed himself; Ronnie still died as well. And none of us betrayed Barry because of it!" Mutant Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"And let me guess, Barry got Iris?" Wally asked, annoyed.</p><p>"No," Mutant Cisco said.</p><p>"I didn't want Iris," Barry added, with a glare.</p><p>That was when the group heard a shout and turned back to the Supers fighting; Cicada had been trying to fight off the two Kryptonians, the Daxamite, and the ice meta, but had figured out he could not. He went to jump up to get away, but Mon had jumped up and grabbed him, dragging him back down.</p><p>Killer Frost grabbed the dagger off him and threw it. Kayla and Kara lit up their eyes and directed their heat vision directly at the dagger.</p><p>"No!" Cicada yelled, freeing himself from Mon's hold and holding out his hand, trying to get the dagger back to him. The dagger moved towards him, but Kara and Kayla kept their heat vision on it – the dagger melting as Cicada put his hand on it, too late. The dagger was gone, and Cicada's hand burnt from taking molten metal.</p><p>"You will pay!" Cicada called out, his anger seeming to break him free from Mon.</p><p>Mon though was fast, and went to punch Cicada, followed by the two Kryptonians, and then Killer Frost, finally knocking the villain out. There was a moment's silence.</p><p>"We'll take him from here," Wally called, now running forward, but Barry ran in front of him and pushed him back instead.</p><p>"You think you can take the credit for their work?" Barry asked. "No. We'll bring him to the police."</p><p>"I don't think so!" this Earth's Cisco called, lightning appearing in his hands, but Mutant Cisco countered with one of his vibes, knocking his double out before he could use his powers.</p><p>"Are these two really idiots?" Kayla asked, crossing her arms and lighting up her eyes.</p><p>"Yes," Killer Frost answered for Kayla. "Go, you two – or I might need to finally live up to my name…" Ice formed around her hands as she spoke.</p><p>Wally took a step back, seeming to get it and ran off, taking his now-unconscious Cisco with them.</p><p>"Now, let's bring him over to Iron height," Barry said, directing his gaze to the villain.</p><p>"No, I think you should bring him…" Kara said, lifting the man. "This is your city."</p><p>"No. I think we should," Barry countered. "We made it clear to National City we were a team that would protect them together. Let's make it clear to Central too, that Supergirl and the Flash are here for them as well."</p><p>"Well someone better take him," Mon muttered, kicking Cicada and causing Barry and Kara to laugh, picking up the bad guy and heading off.</p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Mutant Cisco, Mutant Mon-El, Hitchhiking Kayla, and this worlds' Kara, Barry, Caitlin, and Mally were back in Barry's office. Caitlin had explained that they were not affected by the dagger because their powers did not come from Dark Matter.</p><p>Barry had the TV on and breaking news about the Flash and Supergirl taking down Cicada was headlining – the pair had stated to police that they would be around to protect Central City as well, despite Team Kid Flash.</p><p>Barry turned off the TV with a smile. "Let Kid Flash, Iris, whatever Cisco is calling himself nowadays – and Cisco new boyfriend Hartley – take that," Barry said with a smirk. "I'm not going to hide from them."</p><p>"Good for you," Mutant Cisco said with a nod and Barry nodded back at him.</p><p>"What is your Cisco going by?" he looked across the room at this.</p><p>"I heard Lighting Lord," Mally voiced, causing Cisco to pull a face.</p><p>"The less said about that name the better," Barry muttered.</p><p>"So, are you guys cool with us giving you a system?" Cisco switched topic. "Joining our multiverse?"</p><p>"Barry," Kara spoke now, "you okay with maybe talking to or seeing alternates of your betrayers?"</p><p>"This one is okay," Barry said. "It's been nice having a good Cisco back, so yeah, I'm fine with it."</p><p>"Then we'll set it up," Kara said. "In Luthor Corp. This is not exactly a good secret location."</p><p>"I'll send one over," Cisco said with a nod. "Easy set up. Something tells me you'll probably not need instructions," he added to Barry.</p><p>"We still need to name this Earth," Mon spoke up, Kayla and Cisco turning to him. "And I am thinking Betrayal Earth."</p><p>"That is a good one, my man!" Cisco said, holding out his hand and the two high-fiving.</p><p>"Appropriate," Mally said thoughtfully. "And I think I figured out what to buy mom and dad for their wedding. Just need you to put your credit card information in…" Barry chuckled as he took the tablet from Mally.</p><p>"And this necklace? Is that for Cat?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Um… well… I need it for my dress," Mally said, and Barry chuckled again.</p><p>"I spoil you too much," Barry said as Kara giggled. "Okay, here." Barry tossed his wallet to Mally. "Have fun." Mally grinned as she took back the tablet and the wallet to put information in.</p><p>"I think we should go," Kayla said, noticing the danger was gone and this group had things to do. They had made friends and were going to set up the system; there wasn't anything else to do.</p><p>"You know, a multiverse game would be kind of awesome," Barry voiced thoughtfully.</p><p>"Call Karry," Cisco said, making the Betrayal Earth group pause. "Oh, it's one of the Earths in our multiverse. They own a videogame company as well and make a multiverse series. I am sure they would be willing to let you copy."</p><p>"If our worlds' are compatible though," Barry said, thinking it over.</p><p>"Well, your systems seem pretty compatible to me," Cisco said as he put on his goggles and opened a portal home. "See you soon!" Cisco waved as he, Kayla and Mon jumped through the blue vortex, it snapping shut behind them.</p><p>"What's a Karry…?" Caitlin asked after a moment.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Mally was the one to speak, making the trio look to her. "Kara, and Barry. It's a couple's name. Duh."</p><p>"No," Kara said, with a head shake. "They wouldn't… name an entire world after a couple's name…?"</p><p>"I think they did," Barry said, not sure how to react. "Maybe we will call this world once we have this system going. Find out more." The group laughed at that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>